Sins of a British Ruler
by Meatt
Summary: Arturia did everything for her people, but how much can one person endure when death is just as unfair as life. Shirou x Saber pairing Ch.5 now up.
1. Chapter 1

**************************************************************************

I DON'T OWN THESE FATE CHARACTERS

*************************************************************************************

Saber, with her sword overhead, brings down the legendary sword Excalibur onto the the Holy Grail. The grail, being pierced by Saber's mighty Excalibur, disperses into a large magnitude of spiritual particles flickering as though they were fireflies in the presence of the setting sun's orange and yellow rays. Shirou Emiya looks onto this marvelous spectacle as well as the young, armor clad woman that has overcome the multiple grueling obstacles to get to this shining moment of victory. Shirou gazes in amazement as she loses the ribbon that was keeping her hair in the stylish braid. Her hair now flows freely down to her back and begins to sway in the wind. His heart rate picks up as watches his victorious Saber bask in the sun's rays, appearing as though she is the heroic angel that he always felt that she was. The only thing missing from her fitting the description would be the marvelous wings appearing from behind her back and spreading themselves into the now essence filled air.

"She looks… so beautiful standing there," Shirou thinks mentally while still admiring everything there is to the woman that he had fallen in love with so long ago.

Saber slowly turns rotates herself to cast her eyes upon the master that has helped her accomplish her goal of destroying the Holy Grail and open up to the world. The armored, young woman stands and looks at her master while a feeling of regret begins to slowly creep its way into her once joyous heart. Moments after staring into the eyes of the man that she has come to trust, she notices a sparkle off light appear on the side of Shirou's face.

"Shirou and I have accomplished the goal of destroying the grail." Saber thinks to herself looking at Shirou's face. "We have rid the world of a possible evil, but now…why do I feel as though I may have committed a grave mistake."

The King of knights comes to the realization of why Shirou has begun to shed tears as well as the origin of the creeping feeling of regret as the sword that she possesses as well as her body begins to feel heavier than ever. Saber closes her eyes for a moment. She quickly reopens them in hopes to fight back the building emotion that is about to overtake her while also displaying a smile to cover her coming sadness. She knows that her body is about to scatter into the wind and vanish from this era.

"If I possessed the time to apologize to this Shirou for committing this selfish act of mine, I would. I know that his heart must be breaking to see me about to vanish from his life. I can only hope that Shirou will be able to forgive me for deserting him one day. I know now why he so desperately tried to stop me from going back. This feeling of sadness that has entered my heart makes my heart feel as though there is some unknown force constricting it, trying to crush it death." Saber breaks from her train of thought noticing that her strength is beginning to fade at a more rapid rate than before. Saber opens her mouth and begins to speak to Shirou.

"There is only one thing left that I must tell you," she says in a barely audible volume.

She raises her hand up to her chest and begins to speak again.

"I love you Shirou," she says softly as her body now becomes as particles of essence that mixes in with that of the Holy Grail's, adding to the beauty of the sight that Shirou is observing.

Shirou watches as the sparkling material against the sun begins to fade from view at a faster rate. The stability in his legs begins to give away which in turn makes him drop to the ground landing on his knees. Still staring at the now empty space in front of him, the tears in Shirou's eyes begin to drop as though they were apart of a raging waterfall.

"Saber…..You got what you wanted." Shirou whispers sobbingly gripping his chest. The red-head's heart feels as though it is about to be ripped out of his chest. "You got what you wanted…But now I've been left here all alone. I was living my life one day after another helping others in hope to become a "hero of justice", but when you made your entrance into my life you helped me become that champion that I so longed to be. You also taught me how it feels to be in love." Shirou's cries begin to increase in volume while beginning to slam his fist into the dirt knocking it into the air. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME DAMN IT!" he shouts into the silent space, before dropping his defeated head back to the battered ground.

********

The sun is quietly rising on a small battlefield. The battle torn land smells of death as hundreds of bodies lay at the base of the hill that is being occupied by the victor of the recent battle. The sound of heavy inhalation and exhalation is being emitted from the lone warrior located atop the blood soaked earth. Arturia Pendragon is crouched down on her knees supporting herself with the help of Excalibur as she tries to regain enough strength to finally stand up.

"It appears that I have returned to my rightful place in time." She says to herself. Arturia slowly raises herself off of her knees with the help of Excalibur. The more pressure she applies the further the golden blade sinks into the ground. Finally, after being able to get the necessary strength to accomplish her goal, Arturia stands atop of the hill. With a small amount of force she slowly pulls her blood stained weapon out of the crimson ground. Upon releasing the sword from its earthen prison, a sharp pain shoots through her stomach, sending her tumbling back down to the ground covering her wound and releasing Excalibur from her grip. Arturia lies on her back in order to analyze the extent the damage upon her body goes. After observing herself, she notices that there are multiple slice marks in her armor where swords had made contact with breast plate, shoulder, and arms as well as the gapping hole in the abdominal part of her armor where Mordred's blade had pierced her. The blood still flowing out of the wound, Arturia looks up at the dusky sky. "This is what I choose to return to I see?" she asks herself withholding a look of pain from her face. Feeling that attempting to stand would be futile, the king of Britain lies atop of the earth staring off into at the dusk sky. Not longer had she given up hope of getting off of the battlefield, Arturia hears the sound of approaching footsteps. She turns her head towards the small path that descends to the bottom of the land structure. "I wonder if this noise is that of an ally or an enemy. Regardless, it will come to my realization soon enough." Moment's later, a brown horse carrying a person draped in white cloth approaches. The rider gets off of the horse and quickly places his hands behind Arturia's head.

"My king! Are you alright?" asks the man beside Arturia.

Arturia turns her head to face the person that had come to her aid. She opens her eyes wider to better her ability to identify the man that has come assist her.

"Now that you are here Bedivere, I am feeling better," Arturia says with slight smile on her face.

Bedivere gazes upon the injury that is located at Arturia's stomach and releases a sound of shock.

"My king, you have been heavily injured. I need to get you to doctor as soon as possible." Bedivere begins to pick her up. Placing his arm around her neck Bedivere successfully brings the king to her feet. The aiding knight turns around and puts his hand on the horse's face. Bedivere slowly moves his hand down to the horse's nose, which in turn makes the animal, put itself on the ground placing its legs beside its body. The king's knight places the injured woman on the rear of the horse. He begins to mount the horse only to notice that Excalibur is lying on the ground. He hastily walks towards the location where the sword is lying on the ground. Bedivere picks up with sword by the hilt and takes it back to the horse.

"Hang on tight sire!" the man says pulling on the back on the horse's mane to cue it to stand. No sooner had Bedivere instructed, Arturia places her both of her hands around his waist firmly dropping her head into the driver's back. The horse picks itself up rocking hard forward and then straightening itself up. "Lets go!" the male in white shouts signaling to the horse to go by whipping the reigns up. The horse lets out a loud neigh of acknowledgement and speeds off in a gallop. The duo descends the hill and begins riding off into the grassy lands. It seemed like an eternity to Bedivere from when he and his king had descended the mound surrounded by death and arriving into the thick, hot forest. They had been riding long enough that Bedivere notices that the sun has risen by the traces of sunlight beaming through the top of the trees. The horse dodges the trees left and right, barely being able to dodge them all. The duo comes upon a sparkling, blue stream with fish swimming and barely audible noise indicating the harshness of the current.

"Bedivere…stop the horse," Arturia wearily says breaking the rhythmic sound of the horse's hooves and the long silence that they had experienced on their journey back to their homeland.

"We are almost home though my king!" Bedivere exclaims shifting his glaze back to the weakened woman holding on to his white clothing.

"Stop the horse please Bedivere," She says once more, this time her voice sounding with a bit more authority. Bedivere bites down on his lip to the request knowing that he cannot disobey an order from his king. Coming to this realization, Bedivere says nothing and does what his injured lord asks of him. Pulling back on the reigns, the horse's head shifts to the side in unison with its legs ceasing to continue moving forward. Arturia stiffens her arms and grips down on Bedivere's sides in the effort to push her head off of Bedivere's back, but only to fail due to the lack of strength and pain that has brushed over her body. "Could you help me down?" the dying woman asks in a friendlier tone in comparison to her last request. Bedivere tosses his left leg across the animal's back.

"Sire, please try your best to stay in the upright position." Bedivere says placing his right hand on Arturia's chest in efforts to keep her from falling off upon his dissention to the ground. The knight easily dismounts the horse and focuses back on his king. Placing his left hand on Arturia's side, Bedivere now helps her off of the tame steed, but notices that something is odd.

"What is this?" Bedivere asks to himself. Without thinking Bedivere slightly pushes down on the king's chest to indulge his curiosity. Arturia notices the slight movement of her knight's hand and is suddenly struck with a sense of fear.

"Oh no, I think that my secret has been discovered," Arturia thinks gritting her teeth, but not being able to move Bedivere's hand from her chest.

"So our king was actually a woman." Bedivere thinks to herself.

After a few seconds, Arturia finds herself standing on the solid ground beside the horse and Bedivere.

"Thank you," Arturia says after standing upright. Another sharp pain radiates in her abdomen causing her to clutch her body once again. Arturia notices a tree to the right of her, so she decides that this would be a perfect place to call her resting place. She increases the pressure on her stomach as she lands on the ground hard earth. The fallen king lazily picks up her head and sees Bedivere holding onto her bloodied Excalibur.

"Bedivere, my faithful knight, would you perform one last act for your king?" the king asks dropping her arms and playing with dirt.

"Yes my lord," Bedivere answers bowing his head.

"Would you return Excalibur to the Lady of the lake?"

Bedivere gazes at the sword that he has been asked to dispose of.

"If my king wishes." the obedient knight say turning to her horse to carry out the king's wish.

Bedivere hoists himself onto the back of the brown mare and then gallops off to fulfill the king's request. King Arturia glances around to observe the scenery that she has now noticed. She listens to the repeated chirpings of the birds throughout the forest along with the hypnotic rustling of the trees leaves as the moderate wind blows them making causing each group to rub against each other.

"Nature is quite a beauty to behold," Arturia says eyes beginning to become heavier by the second. "I suppose that is that true that a person does not realize the beauty of what they possess until they are about to part from it," she says with a smile creeping unto her face before she blacks out due to exhaustion.

********

"Saber!" comes a shout from somewhere off in the distance.

The blonde's emerald eyes open lazily. She raises her index finger in hopes that the action would give her the jump start needed to assist her in forcing herself from her resting area. The worn out woman tries her best to raise her hand off of the pillow, but the blonde beauty finds it difficult to accomplish this task. She fully opens her eyes to notice the vibrant rays of the sun beating down onto her face. Saber releases a loud yawn also miraculously finding the strength to outstretch her arms and roll onto her side. No sooner had she done that, a knock could be heard coming from her and Shirou's door.

"Saber! Are you awake!" the same voice shouts from behind the door.

Saber sits up on her side using her arm to prop herself up.

"Yes I am!" She yells back with little projection in her voice.

"Everyone's waiting for you at the table. Please do hurry because I'm starving!!!" exclaims the voice. Saber now recognizing that the voice belonging to Taiga.

"I will do my best to not delay everyone any longer," Saber says now picking herself up off of the futon that she just occupied. Upon hearing Saber words, Taiga walks away to the kitchen area to sit back down with the rest of the "family". As the blonde is standing tall in her white t-shirt and blue shorts, she looks around the spacious room to find her usual white shirt and blue skirt folded up nicely on top of Shirou's dresser. Along with her clothes Saber notices a mirror placed in the center of the dresser surface. Just as a moth cannot resist the call of a flame, Saber is drawn to the piece of furniture in the same fashion. She stares at the mirror examining the figure that is being reflected back to her.

"Now I don't have to pretend to be something that I am not," she whispers, scanning her physical features inch by inch with her hands.

Saber finishes admiring herself and begins to dress. After making sure that her clothes are acceptably situated on her for public viewing, the blonde heads to the kitchen to join the other house guests in the kitchen for a routine breakfast to start the day. Upon entering the feasting area, her eyes come in contact with the eyes of the other bodies populating the house.

"Good morning Saber!" Rin, Taiga, Sakura, and Illya say in unison.

"Good morning to everyone," she replies with a smile, and her fingers intertwined in front of her. The blonde servant looks around the table to notice that everything was present. The seating, the food, the instruments used to eat, and the people. She freezes and then double checks the eating area again. After finishing her second scan, she noticed that there is one big thing missing. Unable to find it, she decides to ask the others.

"Does anyone know where Shirou is this morning?"

"I think he said something about running to the store," Illya says. Saber's face briefly displays a look of sadness as she wanted to have a nice breakfast with Shirou sitting beside her. No sooner had she had that thought, the feeling of an ominous presence seemed to come to Saber. The other four women watched on as Shirou slowly closed the gap behind her with his arms raised above his head.

"Boo!" he says attempting to wrap his arms around the slender, young woman standing up. As his arms almost encloses her body, he feels his body move on its own in company with his view doing a complete three hundred sixty degree turn and him landing on the breakfast table. As Shirou lands on the table, the weight of his falling body is too much for the fragile furniture to handle and it breaks in two with a loud cracking noise accompanying it. Saber not realizing what has happened looks down at the now downed Shirou.

"I am sorry!" she shouts after brining her hand to her mouth and her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Everyone looks down at Shirou in a gaze of awe. Then someone breaks the silence.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" are the sounds that escape Rin's mouth as she can't contain her laughter at Shirou's failed attempt to grab Saber. No sooner had Rin began her laughing fit, everyone else quickly joins in. Saber stands in place observing the reactions of everyone and thinking about the events that transpired in a mere minute. Arturia removes her small hand from in front of her mouth and shows a small smile to the person that she had just embarrassed to the entire room. Suddenly Saber hears a thumping noise coming from behind her. She turns around investigate the source of the rhythmic beat. Her arm goes up to the door and she slides it open…

*****

Arturia slowly opens her eyes to the sound of thumping coming from in front of her. It takes her a minute, but the source of the disturbance of her sleep is none other than Bedivere returning from his quest.

"I have returned the sword to the Lady of the lake your majesty," he informs Arturia as he lowers himself from on top of his mare.

"Thank you very much Bedivere. You should be proud that you were able to fulfill one of your king's last wishes."

"Thank you, sire! How do you fare?" Bedivere says biting down on his lower lip.

"My health has not changed." Her breathing becomes more audible. "I did have a dream whilst I was asleep for that short amount of time." Arturia's breathing slows down again. "Tell me Bedivere; is it possible to have the same dream more than once?"

"If you desire it enough, the dreamer can make it happen sire."

"That is great news," Arturia says her eyes beginning to close more and more. "Slumber is beginning to overtake me Bedivere. I think that it will be some time before I finally wake again."

"You should rest my queen. You have earned it." Bedivere says kneeling onto one knee.

"Bedivere, do not insult…" king Arthur begins to say before she gets cut off.

"Sire…you are the way that you are born. I would prefer to honor you in your last moments as the woman ruler that fought valiantly for her people. That is only if you permit it my lord." Bedivere pauses. "In regards to your secret sire, fear not, for it will follow me to the grave. I swear it. Bedivere says placing his right hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"If that is what you wish Bedivere," Arturia says. "And…thank you." She adds.

The eyes of the armor wearing blonde close slowly.

"I have known of you since your childhood sire, and I know your life has been full of turmoil. I can only pray that you will be able to find the peace in the afterlife that you were unable to receive while you were alive." tears now falling from his red eyes.

As the life fades from her body, a small, purple glyph appears on the area where wound had been inflicted on the former king's abdomen. The glyph begins to pulsate and darkens in color the longer it is visible. Slowly dark clouds begin to creep into the area of the forest where the lifeless King of knights lies.

"I fear that horrible events are in store for us." Bedivere says looking up at the cloud filled sky.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

******************************************************************************

I deeply apologize for the length that it took for me to upload this chapter of the story. Issues had arisen that prevented me from doing so, and I will try my best not let this happen again.

******************************************************************************

A loud crack of thunder roars through the air in the company of the dark clouds moving in overhead. The thunder catches the loyal knight's attention even more causing him to look up at the sky. As he looks, up a single drop of rain falls into his left eye causing it to shut on reflex. He looks back down at the body of his former king and reaches out to touch her.

******

_Arturia can hear the crack of the thunder above head and opens her eyes quickly. Upon opening her eyes she only finds darkness. _

_"What is this?" Her voice echoes. Moving her hands, the woman attempts to feel her surroundings, but her hands register nothing. "Where am I" Arturia's voice echoes again in the still darkness. Her state of panic begins to rise, but she is able to control it. "Alright, I just need to calm down," she says relaxing herself. "I remember fighting Mordred, Bedivere and myself riding through the forest on horseback, and …" she stops as a sudden pinch of sadness comes to her. "How could I have forgotten? I died from my injuries in that battle," she says standing still. _

_Suddenly the darkness begins to brighten up. The once dark areas in front of Arturia's eyes begin to take shape. Colors begin to show up in now visible area. Arturia now recognizes where she is. _

"_It appears that my vision has returned to me and by the looks of things I am still on the ground in the forest." Arturia blinks a twice and her vision is completely restored. Seeing the now visible sight of someone in front of her she looks on. "Bedivere, my most loyal knight," she says looking at the scene of Bedivere reaching in for her. Arturia lifts her tries to lift her arm to touch her comrade, but notices that her movements are kept only where she is. "I do not understand this. I move my body, but yet it does not move," she says still trying to make herself raise her arm, but still fails. She stands in her current position and thinks harder about the situation. "I am able to move my body freely, but I do not move them," Arturia says again seeming confused. She puts more thought into the situation. "I think I understand now. My life has come to an end, so I am unable to control my material body freely. Under that deduction, I am currently my soul." _

******

"It would be quite disrespectful to leave you out here in this weather, would it not?" he asks not expecting an answer back from the slain hero. He reaches down and puts his around her body in an effort to pick her up. Bedivere notions for the horse to lie down again as to make putting the body on its back less complicated. He sits the body on top of the horse and then places himself on the back of the mighty mare. He places Arturia's hands around his waste and grips her left hand to make sure that her body does not fall while on the short trip back to Camelot. Pulling on the reigns the horse picks raises itself from the ground. Bedivere hits the horses ribs with the back part of his heels and the animals begins motion in trot. The rain begins to fall more frantically the closer Bedivere gets to the city. The trek through the forest is short, as he exits the forest only minutes after departing from Arturia's previous resting spot. "Here we are…the great kingdom of Camelot…our home." He whispers to himself coming closer to the drawbridge.

******

_"Camelot is safe," Arturia says looking around to see that Camelot is in the same condition as when she and her army had set out to stop Mordred's army. Watching the rain beat down upon her surroundings she looks ahead and gazes at the two guards standing at the entrance to city. _

******

The two guards, armed with lances, stand at the entrance to the city watch as a figure on a horse slowly approaches them.

"Halt who goes there!" the left guard says not able to recognize the approaching man due to the heavy downfall of the rain.

Halfway across the bridge Bedivere shouts back to answer the guard.

"It is I, Sir Bedivere, a loyal knight of King Arthur and to the kingdom of Camelot!"

Both guards gaze at the man approach them to realize, when in at close distance, that the man is who he claims to be. Bedivere stops when he is front of the two. The guards look at him. The right guard notices that there is also someone else on horse with him.

"Who is the person that is accompanying you sir knight?" the right guard asks.

Bedivere pauses before answering.

"…I have brought back the body of our great King Arthur."

*****

"_Bedivere's words have conformed my demise," she says shutting her eyes and attempts to listen to the conversation between the three men._

*****

The two lower their lances in disbelief of what has been told to them. They both step forward in unison to check see if slump body was in fact that of their king. Standing on both sides of the horse, they both come to the realization that the previous statement was true.

"Sir Bedivere," the left guard starts. "How…how did this happen? The king has gone into battle countless times with the mighty Excalibur and was never defeated."

"That is true good knight."

"Then, how was the king defeated? Did he not have his noble sword at his side?" the right guard asks.

"Our king did, in fact have Excalibur, but how it is that he lost, I am not certain. I arrived at the battlefield after the battle had ended," Bedivere answers. "You must excuse me good knights, I must return our king's body to the castle." Bedivere says to the two knights and begins his journey to inside of Camelot.

"Our king…is dead," they both guards say in unison walking back to their posts to resume their duty.

Bedivere trots the wet, vacant streets of Camelot.

"I suppose you have the good fortune of it raining sire. If not, the streets would be filled with people mourning you on your way back in." Bedivere says with a straight face. "I wonder what you are doing right now your highness." A giant structure breaks Bedivere's thoughts. "We are home," he says looking at the castle as he still slowly rides up to it.

******

"_The castle…" Arturia says gazing at the giant structure which has been her home since she had become the ruler of Camelot._

******

***********

Bedivere enters the long torch lit hallways with Arturia's body in tow. He comes to a wooden door a lightning bolt like symbol etched into the door. Bedivere uses the hand supporting her legs to knock on the door.

"Is anyone in?"

Silence is the only answer. He decides to knock one more time.

"Master Merlin….are you in?"

He hears silence again, but not for long. Bedivere can hear soft footsteps quietly make their way to the other side of the door. When the footsteps cease the door slowly and noisily opened to reveal and aged man, in white, with a short white beard looking at him.

*****

_Arturia gazes upon her "father" and slightly marks at the sight of him. "I see that Merlin is the same as ever." _

*****

"Sir Bedivere, what is it that brings you to my humble, place of resident this early in the morning," he asks. His eyes sight slowly moves down to examine the content that the knights has in his possession. Merlin's eyes widen a bit. "My dear Arthur!" he exclaims slowly holding his aged hands out towards the body of his "daughter". Merlin stops himself and tries to regain his composure. "Please come inside."

"Thank you sir," Bedivere says bowing his head and enters Merlin's room.

Merlin leads him to a large table in the back of the room. He gathers the papers that are present on the table into his arms and places them in a chair sitting beside the window next to the his bed.

"Place him down there." Merlin instructs Bedivere pointing towards the now uncluttered table. Bedivere does as he is instructed and places the body on the table slowly, ensuring that her body fit comfortably on the wooden table. Merlin looks down at the body of the fallen king with a tear coming to his eye. "And so your journey now comes to an end Arthur." Merlin places a hand over Arturia's forehead and leaves it there.

"She did live a life befitting of a king master. Even though the circumstances of her life were very antagonistic towards her development, she developed into a fitting ruler," Bedivere says placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Do not make sure heinous remarks about the our king," Merlin says shooting him a death stare.

*****

_"Even in death he tries to keep my secret from even those that were "close" to me," Arturia says looking down at her naked self._

*****

"I do not make any false assumptions about our king," Bedivere says only looking into the eyes of old wizard.

"I would advise you to take back that ridiculous statement before I am forced to defend the integrity of our departed King Arthur," Merlin says turning to face the taller man still staring him down.

Bedivere is not surprised at the old wizard's decision of making him change his mind.

"Master Merlin, who would know of this situation better than the one that raised our king for sixteen years of her life," he says still looking firmly at the old man. "However master, if I have offended you, I would gladly be willing to withdraw my previous finding if you could do one thing for me."

Merlin's curiosity is touched as he relaxes his gaze from Bedivere.

"What is it that you ask for noble knight?"

Bedivere displays a miniature smirk.

"I will retract the previous statement if you can swear to me, on our king's honor, that he is physically male."

*****

_"It appears that he has bested you Merlin," Arturia says releasing a small chuckle. _

*****

Merlin sends Bedivere his death gaze once again knowing that continuing on with this charade will only shame Arturia's integrity.

"You are indeed as observant as they say," Merlin says dropping his gaze from Bedivere and turning back to the body on the table and placing his hand back on her forehead.

*****

"_No he was not observant, he just had his hand in the wrong place," Arturia says closing her eyes as though she were attempting to fall asleep._

*****

"Master, I bare no ill will towards knowing this information. My king is my king…or queen and that bares no influence on the idea of whether she was a competent ruler or not."

"Watch your tongue knight," Merlin says not taking his gaze from Arturia's body.

"Both you and her and are alike," he says releasing a small chuckle. I only wish to give her the proper respect master. Remembering everything that she has done for me and this kingdom, I think that it is only fitting that I be able to do that at least." Bedivere says moving to stand beside Merlin to gaze at the body on the table.

"You are an extraordinary man, Bedivere. Even knowing this, you go against the cultural acceptance that a woman should not be able to rule alone."

"She is an example that not only men are able to rule over people." Bedivere says.

After Bedivere utters his last statement, Merlin feels a sharp, electrical pain run through his hand and up his arm. The wizard quickly removes his hand and violently shakes it in an attempt to rid himself of the pain.

"What was that?" he asks trying to recover.

"What was what?" Bedivere asks him clueless to what is going on.

Just as Bedivere asks, Arturia's body slowliy begins to illuminate with strange, red glow. Seconds later, red lines rush to her hands, head, and feet. Merlin quickly steps back beside her body. He casts a spell that causes all of her clothing to vanish. Bedivere turns his head after seeing the undisputable proof of his king's gender. Merlin can see the lines clearly with nothing obstructing his view. The wizard stares at the markings on his "daughter's" body and examines them to best of his ability. His eyes follow the red streaks and notice that they lead to her stomach. Upon gazing at her injured abdomen, he sees a vibrant, pulsating glyph.

"Sorcery," he says quickly turning around and scanning every corner of the room. He finds nothing upon his search. "There is only one person that would use a forbidden magic such as this." the old man whispers to himself.

"What is the matter master?" Bedivere asks turning back around making sure to eye Merlin and not the nude body of Arturia.

Merlin closes his eyes and begins to chant. A vivid, blue light appears at the end of his right index finger. After the spell is completed, Merlin then touches both of his eyes with his right index finger.

Moments after applying the spell, he searches the room once again. Even with his magically enhanced eye sight, he still is unable to see anything out of the usual. Merlin turns back around to face the body. As his slight moves back to around to examine the remains on the table, the corner of the magician eyes catches something. He slowly moves his vision to center on whatever it is. Merlin looks down at Arturia's feet and sees a dark figure slowly making its way out of the wall and towards him.

"What is your business here foul beast!" Merlin shouts stepping forward to block the creature's path. The figure slowly steps towards him.

"Master Merlin…who is it that you are speaking to," Bedivere asks him confusion once again.

Merlin carefully examines the creatures. The monster standing six feet tall, eyes crimson red, skin as broken as rock, chains dangling from its hands and legs. Merlin places his hand erect in front of him in to begin casting a spell. The creature walks through Merlin as though he is not present. After the apparition fazes Merlin's hand falls to his side followed by his body hitting the floor. Bedivere rushes to his side to check on his condition.

"What is the matter Merlin?" raising his back from the floor and supporting him with his arm Bedivere is still confused.

"A creature…is in the room. I suppose it has some sort of invisibility spell on it which makes you not able to see it your naked eye." Merlin sits still and tries to regain his strength. "I can't believe that thing devoured most of my mana and energy by merely walking through me."

*****

"_What is going on?" Arturia asks herself curiously. Opening her eyes she begins to examine the room. No sooner had she begun, she noticed a figure standing next to her. "What the hell is that?"_

*****

"What business does it have here?"

The figure slowly moves itself over to Arturia's body and begins to look at it. Slowly it raises its up right arm up over her body in the position where the chain is dangling directly above the glyph showing on her stomach. The creature closes its eyes and lowers the chain to the glyph. As it comes in contact with the strange mark, the figure's chain seems to go inside of it.

*****

_Arturia's new body freezes as ghostly creatures, extension is lowered into her corpse. "What has this thing done to me," she asks herself once again trying to move her limbs, but finds it impossible to do. Suddenly, she notices a small, white dot forms in the front of her. Shortly, another white forms next to the first one. This process repeats itself until there are five spheres side by side. Shortly after the five spheres are present, the objects begin to slowly rotate. The more that the objects rotated the bigger they seem to get. Suddenly, the lights short towards her taking the form of spears. Arturia is taken aback by the sudden burst of speed that objects in front of her used. Then, each object pierces a part of her "body". One enters though her neck, another into her left wrist, another, into her right wrist, another into her right, and the last enters her left shin. "I'm getting so tired," Arturia says as her eyes begin to lower and become dull. Slowly, the ends of the spears begin to form into shackles ensnaring all five of the effected entry points. _

*****

"What is this creature after," Merlin asks himself watching the apparition continue to fulfill its objective. Merlin watches as it now begins to tug on its chain. "Don't tell me that is why this thing is here!" Merlin mentally yells to himself as he tries to stand up to prevent the creature from accomplishing its goal, but is unable to due to his fatigue. It begins to pull its chain up again. Now Merlin is able to see something white and round come into view. The creature pulls hard one last time, causing it to move place its leg a step back due to force of his tug. A pale, transparent figure drops down on the floor in front of the old man with a loud thud. His eyes travel to examine the object that is in front of him. The shackled hands, legs, torso, head, and arms of the figure lay motionless on the cold stone floor. The green eyes of the girl the woman he raised look at him emptily.

"Ar…..tur….ia," the mage weakly says looking at the motionless woman on the floor attempting to reach his hand out to her, but is still unable do anything requiring that much effort.

"Mer…lin…" a whisper comes from Arturia's lips.

The figure turns and begins to walk away. The shackles on Arturia's arms dart above her head and she slowly begins to move away from the knight and the wizard.

"Damn it….Arturia," Merlin whispers again before he passes out.

"Mer…lin…" she whispers again distance spreading between the two of them growing greater every second.

Just then Bedivere could hear someone shouting in the hallway.

"An army is coming from the south! Prepare for combat!"

"How unlucky we are. All of the other Knights are still away at other battles."

"Bedivere…" Arturia says before she is pulled through the wall from whence her captor had entered the old man's room.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Arturia groggily opens her eyes and notices that she cannot see anything. She can only feel rough objects grinding up against her frame. Becoming more conscious of her surroundings she can feel that her hands are raised above head while she is in a horizontal position being pulled along. Her memories begin to flood back to her pertaining to the account with the ghoulish creature. Looking around, she notices that she is currently being hauled through a dimly lit cave. The light being so dim, that Arturia could hardly make out the outline of her own body. She looks in the direction in which her arms are being forcibly pulled towards and sees prove that her memories do not fool her.

"I COMMAND YOU TO FREE ME DEMON!" Arturia yells are her captor, but she is answered gets silence as it continues to drag her along. "WHAT IS THAT YOU WANT FROM ME!" she yells again, but still her captor does not break in the routine pulling and stepping that it is undergoing. Arturia tries to struggle to break free of her restraints but she finds that she has no energy to try and oppose it. With frustration building deep inside of her to the point of annoyance she still speaks to the creature. "JUST YOU WAIT! WHEN I FINALLY GET FREE…I WILL DESTROY YOU SPAWN OF THE UNDERWORLD!" the creature stops in its tracks and turns to look at the helpless ruler. The creature raises its arms and holds Arturia up to its face. The female warrior stares into the eyes of her captor with no sense of fear. Tilting its head to the side and staring at her the malevolent creature begins to speak.

"You talk alot for a reject." Tilting its head in the other direction it glances at Arturia's body. "Also, I can honestly say that you could have developed better, but I guess luck just wasn't on your side now was it," as it begins to chuckle. Arturia's rage begins to build as the individual degrades the development of her body and her status.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME YOU GROTESQUE BEAST!" She says with only anger in her voice. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME, HOW DARE YOU CRITICIZE…"

The being makes a sly grin towards its captive.

"I know more about you then you know about yourself you foolish girl." The monster starts to smell around Arturia's neck. "I believe that you say too many things that you can neither back up nor that you have any idea of what you are talking about. I think that it would be in your best interest to shut your mouth and keep it that way before something happens to you that you may find most unfitting for someone such as yourself." The thing slightly opens up its mouth and shows a collection of jagged teeth to its captive. Knowing the creature has significant leverage on her, due to her current state, Arturia quiets and down and becomes content. Even though she has gone quite the look of disgust on her face in regards to her current predicament. "I thought that you would see it my way."

The being drops Arturia back on the ground and begins to haul her towards its destination once again without any conversation between the two. Further down the current path Arturia notices a beam of light radiate from yards ahead of her position. As quickly she notices the light, she loses consciousness as she gets within mere feet of it position. Arturia awakes in the center a large room much like the throne room of her castle, but larger in scale. Looking around she notices that the room is actually barren. The walls are of old design much like her castle walls; however, the walls bear strange images on them. The images looked like bears, crosses, intersecting lines, demons, angels, and clouds. The floored girl stretches her arms and legs due to the fact that she had been lugged by that being.

"What the …" Arturia says to her surprise in mid stretch. Noticing that she is no longer shackled and is able to freely move her arms and legs the young woman mentally rejoices. Even though she is freed from her shackles she still notices that her energy was still at minimum levels. With the strength that she could muster she slowly rocks herself from laying on her back her right side. She then slows uses her left hand to help prop herself up from falling flat on her face. "This should not be this difficult," she says still pouring everything that she has into trying to stand.

"Looks like your strength hasn't fully return huh Arturia," a voice echoes throughout the room. Arturia slowly maneuvers herself so that she is sitting on the floor with her legs in front of her flat on the floor outstretched. She looks up at the ceiling still trying to regain her strength. Suddenly a small gust of wind blows past Arturia's head.

"You could have at least grown some hair down there," a faint voice says with a small chuckle.

She quickly closes raises her legs to her chest and clasps them with her hands. Arturia's rage begins to quickly build again as she turns her head to the right trying to find the origin of the voice. When she looks right, she finds that there is nothing there. All of a sudden another small gust of wind blows past the left side of her face.

"I suppose you were more suited to the play the part of a male," another faint voice whispers in her other ear with a small chuckle as well. Arturia spends her head to the other side only to find that there is no one present.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Arturia shouts wanting the voices to stop insulting her.

"My problem with you is that you are weakling," Another gruff voice enters her ear.

"My problem is that you look like a kid," the voice similar to the one that had entered into her right ear resembled.

"My issue with you young one is that you are ignorant to the facts that surround yourself," another new voice says. Arturia searches around for the origin of the voices, but cannot pinpoint their location.

"Why do you hide yourself? Are you afraid to show yourself to me?" She asks hoping that the invisible beings that she is conversing with answer her questions which in turn would maybe help her in find where they are.

"Hide…we do no such thing," the gruff voice says again. "Take a look directly in front of you and you shall see that which you desire."

Arturia shifts her eyesight straight ahead. As she looks ahead three pillars of dark energy form side by side twenty yards in front of her. Suddenly three figures step forward out of the swirling pillars of energy. The collection of energy fades after all three figures have fully emerged from the gateways. The figure on the left was at least 7 feet tall, but Arturia could not make out any characteristics due to it being completely black beside the green eyes it possessed besides its humanoid shape. The figure in the middle Arturia guessed was about six feet tall, but could not make out of the features that it possessed besides the blues eyes that it possessed due to the same black color that was on it. The final individual was about Arturia's height and also had blue eyes. Just as the other two there were no other characteristics that could be determined due to the darkness it had on it.

"Who are you?" Arturia asks them beginning as she picks herself up off of the ground shifting her vision to the floor.

"Who we are is irrelevant to you Pendragon." The gruff voice lets out again. Arturia finally stands and begins to stare the three figures down, examining everything that she could about them.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Why do you ask so many questions," the gruff voice says seeming more irritated.

"I have been taken against my will to a place that I know nothing about, nor have heard of and you think that I would not question my captor in regards to my whereabouts and reasoning behind such acts," Arturia says taking a couple of steps forward.

"You have a sassy tongue, I like that…but I wonder how that will affect your friend …" the gruff voice pauses. "What is his name….." it pauses again. "Oh yes…I think his name it is Shi…rou," the voice finishes with a slight chuckle. Arturia's anger begins to show on her face, and she begins to quickly walk forward.

"If you harm him I will …" Arturia is stopped mid sentence as the tallest of the three figures dematerializes and rematerializes directly in front of her.

"Or you will do what…" the thing in front of her whispers to the short woman looking down into her eyes with a degree of seriousness.

"I will send you to hell where you and those like you belong creature," not backing down to the more vertically gifted being.

"You talk a lot for a mere girl. Let us see what you are capable of. I will also make this promise to you, if you are able to defeat your opponent I will send you back to this person known as Shirou Emiya, however; if you fail…….it would not be in your best interest to fail," the voice replies. Suddenly a burst of dark energy erupts beside Arturia's right foot and a sword emerges from it. "I will supply you with this weapon; you are a master swordsman so I'm sure this will be to your advantage." Saber looks at the object, but hesitates in taking hold of it.

"How do I know that this is not trickery?"

"I only want this to be a fair fight between you two so there will be no trickery with this weapon." Saber hesitates once again, but finally decides to crouch down and take the weapon into her right hand. As she examines the weapon, she notices that it displays the same marks as her previous weapon Excalibur. "Yes, it is a replica of the sword you once used." Saber's adversary backs up noticing that she has now armed herself.

A thin horizontal line begins to form in the grip of the unknown being.

"And now…" the line stops extending at when reaches seven feet. "The fun begins," it says standing upright with the object, resembling a staff, being held at its side. Saber puts both hands on her sword.

"I, Arturia Pendragon, would like to know the name of the person I am to contend with."

The figure looks down at her.

"Not that you need to know, but your opponent will be Amelia Horn."

Saber readies herself in her attacks stance with "Excalibur" at her side. Arturia advances in and slashes in and upward motion. Amelia moves the right side of its body backwards, causing Arturia's strike to miss its mark. Amelia circles the black rod behind its back transitioning hands. Swinging its left hand forward the being attempts to attack Saber's head. With quick reflexes, Saber does a three hundred and sixty degree turn aiming her weapon at a downward angle. Her opposition's weapons strikes against the small woman's weapon causing a splash of black energy to leap from the impact point.

"That wasn't bad," Amelia says holding the weapon against Saber's. The figure brings its right arm across in a hooking motion in an attempt to catch Saber off guard. Arturia sees the attack coming and moves towards the beings chest. Noticing Saber sudden action Amelia tries to shift the angle its elbow to bend inwards to strike her from behind. Before Amelia's second strike has a change to hit Arturia, she brings the blade in another upwards motion, this time connecting with the lumbering beings currently attacking arm. The blade cleanly cuts through the beings arm and it drops to the ground with a soft thud.

"YOU BITCH!" Amelia screams backing away with fluid shooting out of its severed limb. Calming down, the taller being stands still. "Two attacks and you manage to take off an arm. You really aren't that bad."

Arturia straightens up with both hands on her weapon with it pointed towards its enemy in front of her.

"That was merely careless tactics on your part. It was sloppy and fit only for an amateur," Saber says moving right foot, preparing to pounce towards the injured creature.

"I suppose I have to get serious with someone like you," Amelia replies rubbing her functional arm across the arm that had been cut off. As her hand moves across the empty space, black energy begins to exit from its hand and occupy the space. In mere moments Arturia's opponent had completely given itself a brand new arm.

"What the….," she says in disbelief.

"Now it's time for me to get serious," Amelia says throwing the black rod into the air and it dissipating. It forms an object in both hands that take on the shape of two axes. The being begins to walk calmly walk towards the female king. Arturia stands ready for the creature's attack. The evil entity finally comes within striking range, however; Arturia decides to attack first. With her sword she attempts another upward slash, however; Amelia catches the blade with the crossed blades of her axes. It uses the leverage that it has on Saber's sword and throws her arm's momentum to the left. Opening up Arturia's left side for attack Amelia quickly brings its right hand around and aims for Saber's side. Saber senses the blow and follows the motion of her arms and rolls to the right avoiding the blow. The blond woman recovers from the roll on one knee the female warrior charges holding the weapon slightly above her head. She brings the blade down with all of her force only to be caught by the Amazon's intersecting blades again. Freeing her sword, she brings it to the left side of her body and attempts an upward slashing going to the right. It is once again met with a block by the other entity's weapon. Saber frees her weapon yet again and readies another overhead strike. Amelia reverses its hold on its weapons, now having the blades at the bottom portions of its black hands. Amelia lowers its arms and welcomes Saber's attack.

"What the…" Saber says in confusion as her weapon implants itself into the being's shoulder.

"Big mistake," Amelia says turning its hands upward and quickly bringing its arms upward. Saber tries to quickly release her sword, but is too slow and feels the pain of both of her forearms being sliced off.

"AAAHHH…" Arturia begins to scream, but is then cut off. "I can't move my body," She thinks to herself. Amelia stands upright, making the axe in her right hand disappear. Grabbing the hilt of Saber's sword and pulls the weapon out of its dark body and throws it down on the ground. Looking up at its petrified opponent Amelia slowly advances toward her.

"Can't move can you?" Amelia asks Saber, not expecting an answer. "The paralysis effect that I put on you with my blades works well, even on someone like you," it says smiling at the incapacitated Arturia. Finally the being gets close enough to the king and looks at her frozen in place with blood rushing from her wounds. The taller individual stands face to face with Arturia and pushes her onto her back. Not being able to do anything Arturia lands on the ground with a thud. Amelia crouches down and pokes Arturia on the face. "Stiff as hell," it says laughing.

AMELIA!" the gruff voice shouts gaining the Amazon's attention. "Will you please stop this nonsense so we can handle this Emiya person!"

Amelia looks back at the two figures standing near the back of the room and lets out a disappointed sigh.

"Looks like I have to end this," Amelia says lifting the axe into the air. "Before I behead you though, I will leave you with one parting gift." Amelia lowers the weapon and blows into Arturia's face. Arturia's vision begins to blur for a second. A second later it returns to normal. Looking at the being over her, its appearance has changed from what she had seen before.

"How can this be?" Arturia thinks to herself. "Sorcery…?" Another moment passes. "You can't be…?"

Just as quickly as raises its weapons, it brings down the axe in her left hand. The sound of the weapon striking against the floor rang throughout the entire room. Blood sprays in all directions as the sharp object slices through Arturia's neck, severing her head from her body. Amelia runs a hand across its eyes, removing the blood that had ended up there from the decapitation. Amelia stands and lets out a sigh of disappoint, but already knew that there was no way that the former king would have achieved victory from the start.

"What a shame..." the victor says walking away, but also looking at its enemy's head positioned on the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review. Thanks very much for supporting my story after all this time 


	4. Chapter 4

Shirou walks down the street with his school bag hanging over his shoulder. The warming rays of the sun shine down upon the red head as she walks along the empty streets. The cool breeze wafts across his face as the carrying the scent of scent of a fresh new day. The closer het gets to the school the more of his fellow students seem to appear out of nowhere. As he approaches his home away from home, he can hear soft voice in the distance.

"Shirou!"

Turning to face the individual calling his name, he notices the shy, purple haired Sakura Mato briskly advancing towards him. Giving her a friendly smile, Shirou begins to engage her in conversation.

"How are you today Sakura," giving the shy girl a respectful bow.

"I'm fine Shirou. I hope you are doing well today as well," she says reciprocating the body gesture.

"I'm doing fine as well, Sakura," he answer raising his head high. "How is Tohsaka?"

Sakura shifts her glance to the gray, concrete sidewalk upon hearing the question. After the events of the Grail War, Sakura and the raven haired Rin slowly began interacting with each other more frequently. Though the two are sister, an uncomfortable vibe still resonates between the two siblings.

"I haven't had contact with her since she left town."

"_Left town…?"_

"I'm sure she's just busy with secret magus stuff," Shirou says releasing a small laugh.

The atmosphere between the couple is suddenly filled with the vibration of the school's huge, bronze bell blaring. Taking the ring of the bell as a sign to get to their destination ASAP, the two gently nod their heads at each other and make their move towards their destinations.

The late afternoon sun showers its rays upon the land as students hastily make their way from the school's building. Excitement filled conversation and the sound of rumbling footsteps overtake Shirou's sense of hearing as he stares up at the sky, captivated by the nostalgia caused by the colors in the lighting and colors in the sky.

"_I wonder how she's doing."_

Crossing through the gates of the schoolyard, Shirou has exits the grounds of his daily prison. Making a sharp right turn, she begins his all too familiar journey to a quiet home. At least it will be quiet until later.

"I wonder Sakura will be cooking tonight," he asks himself imaging dishes that range from spaghetti to curry.

"That should be the least of your worries," A female's voice says breaking his concentration.

Turning around, Shirou takes in the image of the black hair Rin Tohsaka, leaning against the wall connected to the gate. A sense of happiness washes over him as he advances towards the young woman.

"Tohsaka, you're back!"

"Did you think I would die because I left the city for a couple of days Shirou," she asks removing herself from the stone wall. "Did you miss me or something?"

"Not really, but Sakura did," he says with a playful grin on his face.

"I will have to apologize to her; I didn't mean to go that long without communication."

"I'm sure she will be happy to hear from you," Shirou says giving her a nice big smile.

"I'm sure she will, however; the news I have to tell you won't have you feeling the same way."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The vast silence within the Emiya household resembled that of the silence in presence in space, only being modified by the soft thumping of Shirou and Rin's shoes slapping against the wooden floor as they abandon them. The hallway of Shirou's was a barren as ever as no pictures adorn it or furniture is present as the two teenagers casually stroll down the length of the open space. As Rin enters into the living area of Shirou's house, she carefully surveys the room to find that the small, brown, table sat planted in the middle of the room, the black television stood against the far wall, and the yellow plant stood within its silver vase on the counter beside the door all were exactly as they were the last time she was present. The floor of Shirou's home hadn't changed either as Rin's legs meet with an all too familiar pain as the weight of her body pushes down on its hard surface causing her to squirm and adjust her posture to accommodate for this.

"What news you have for me Tohsaka," Shirou asks not noticing the magus's discomfort.

"Impatient as ever aren't you Shirou," Rin says finally adjusting herself so that her legs feel at ease.

"I'm sorry, but I really want to know what you have to say." he replies slightly lowers his head apologetically.

"As you should be," She says scolding the young redhead. "Now that you have apologized for your rudeness I will tell you what you want to hear."

Within the well lit room of the Council's meeting room, rows of circular seats spiral upwards like the stairs of an archaic tower. Each seat is filled with men and women wearing the uniform black robes, with their hoods not showering their heads. At the base of the ascending spiral, the center of the room held a slightly raised platform that is home to a table with five individuals sitting at it wearing purple robes, however; their faces were hidden behind their oversized hoods. Rin Tohsaka sits upright and with a look of attentiveness from her third story seat as the monotone voices of the hooded figures in the center of the room voices echo throughout the space. The young magus covers her mouth as a small yawn escapes breaks of stature of professionalism. Slowly her attention span begins to crumble piece by piece like a stone wall being beaten down by a battering ram by monotonous voices of those talking.

"Rin Tohsaka, if you would be so kind as to stand," the council member to her far left says snapping her attention to her surroundings again.

The scrubbing of her chair against the stone floor echoes in the quiet space as her body gains its upright position. As Rin stares at the individual that has the back of her chair, the hairs of her neck stood on the end as the watchful gazes of her surrounding magi zeroed in solely on her.

"In light of the events during the recent Grail War, could you tell us about Shirou Emiya and his servant?"

Rin raises an eyebrow in surprise that the Council would be asking her about information on Shirou. She stands in her position unaware of the lingering pause in between the individual asking her the question and her actually providing an answer.

"Ms. Tohsaka…"

Rin shakes her, throwing away the dazed aura that she possess.

"As a magus, Shirou has the potential, if the proper training were given to him. As for the Grail War, he was the victor, however; instead of acquiring the grail and making a wish, he and his servant Saber chose to destroy it. That is all I know on that subject. On the subject of combat, his Saber servant was an exceptional fighter. Even at his amateur level of magical talent the duo was able to hold off, Archer and myself, as well as defeat the mighty Berserker and Illyasviel von Einzbern."

A deafening silence hangs around the countless members lining the sides of the hall. The multiple figures that had started the conversation with Rin have their heads turned to each with their hands constantly making small hand motions as well as their heads slightly bobbing up and down. Rin's eyesight remains focused on the individuals below her as if she was waiting for them to relay to her some information that she didn't know. With one final head nod between all of the purple robed members, the openings of their hoods all point towards the ex Grail War participant.

"Rin Tohsaka, since you have the most experience with Shirou Emiya and his partner Saber, as well as that area being within your jurisdiction, the council has decided to give you a mission that you are to complete as soon as possible."

"The magus Council is a joke," a child's voice rings out breaking Rin's flow of storytelling.

Almost as if on cue, a short, silver haired girl enters into the room in full sprint, throwing herself onto Shirou causing him to almost lose balance and topple over.

"I missed you Shirou!" the girl says harshly nuzzling his arm.

Rin's face becomes as red as a tomato as she witnesses the girl throw herself over her host. Not only does she find it rude that she has interrupted her while she was telling Shirou a story, but Rin still held a slight grudge against the child for killing off Archer.

"Will you go away Illiya? We adults are discussing important matters."

Illiya's head turns at a neck breaking speed to stare at Rin due to her insulting insinuation that she can't handle what the two are discussing. Illiya releases her grip from Shirou's arm and stands herself up on top of table staring down at the fiery female magus with her own fiery red face.

"Blah Blah Blah, I've been listening to this boring tale you've been telling Shirou and I feel sorry for you if those half wits had to tell you about what's going on." Illiya spits leaning over with her hands on her sides putting her face closer to Shirou's guest.

A loud slam ring throughout the house as Rin slams her hands on the wooden furniture, standing up to stare the girl down with a death glare. Beads of sweat begin to run down the redhead's face as the electricity between the two can be felt on his side of the table.

"Who are you to criticize my skills you shrimp."

"I'm just pointing out the obvious Rin."

The sweat on Shirou's face begins to increase in development as the heat in the room increases, or as the steam that the two are releasing in their petty war of words is causing the Emiya residence's owner to worry more about the developing situation. Smashing and the eruption of fire sound off in his head he envisions what the near future may hold if he doesn't do something about the two quarreling females.

"Alright girls that's enough," He says pulling Illiya off the table and making her take a seat beside him.

The atmosphere of the house seems to cool down as the both girls still give each other death glances from their current positions. Shirou shakes his head in embarrassment to see that the two women still aren't able to get along even after the ordeal they've gone through together during the Grail War.

"Place continue Tohsaka."

Darkness resides in Rin's vision as she collects herself by closing her eyes, which in turn removes Illiya from her line of sight. Her body temperature slowly decreases as she deeply inhales and slowly exhales. With her temper under control and her thoughts gathered, Rin opens her eyes to continue her conversation with Shirou.

"What can you remember about Kiritsugu's Emiya's death Shirou?"

The question catches Shirou off guard as he sits there and stares into blank space and then to the hard wood table. The image of a night sky, blood, and him holding his father's body is all he can remember.

"I remember him lying dead in the front yard, blood was everywhere, but I didn't see who did it."

Rin closes her eyes and hangs her head low letting the thoughts of the Magus Council run through her head. Not wanting to relay this information to Shirou, but she may need his help with this.

"The Council has informed me that there have been multiple murders of strong magi as well as regular human recently, however; this issue extends further back than a couple of year ago. This is killer has been roaming free for centuries. This person is also said believed to have killed Kiritsugu."

Shirou this time slams his hands on the table causing Rin and Illiya to jump in surprise, due to the unpreparedness of Shirou performing the action.

"What the hell has the Magus Council been doing about this? They know who this maniac is, but they don't want to stop them!"

"They've tried Shirou; unfortunately this particular individual uses extremely high level magic and is exceptional in weapons based combat as well. As I've been told, everyone that they've sent after this person has either been seriously injured or ended up dead."

"Who are they, I bring this person down myself," Shirou asks as he grits his teeth to hold back his anger.

The atmosphere grows silent again as Rin shifts her eyes away from him. Her mind begins to throw possible outcomes around in her head for when he finds out the identity of the culprits.

"It's Saber," Illiya says with her eyes hidden behind her silver bangs.

"Don't say things like that Illiya. That's not funny," Shirou turns to Illiya as if he wanted to punish the girl for the first time since he's known her for making such an absurd accusation.

"As much as I would love to disagree with her Shirou, she's not being funny."

Raising her hand from her lap, a purple flame rises from her wrist and ascends to her figure tips forming into the shape of a photo which sits on her index finger. The object produces a low slap noise as it hits the tables, but produces a smooth rubbing noise as it travels the length of the table to its intended viewer. Picking the picture, Shirou views its content.

"That's the picture that our last astral projector was able to get before he was killed off by his attacker."

Shirou's face drops as he stares at the miniature portrait in his possession.

"That's not her," he says with a tear rolling down his cheek. "There's no way that she would do something like this."

"The Council also keeps a record of all magical signatures within their records, and unfortunately her signature matches that of Saber's. If the signatures weren't around then it would be easy to have that thought process Shirou, however; signatures exist therefore you can't turn a blind eye to the obvious."

The sound of the photo slapping against the hard table causes no effect in Rin, but makes Illiya jump a bit. Shirou stands over his guests looking down at snapshot, but can't unable to bear evidence brought to his attention.

"I'm going out," Shirou says exiting the room.

Anger rises within both remaining occupants as they look on to the image that is causing Shirou so much pain. The black background sits behind a light skinned woman holding a completely black broad sword; her armor is as dark as the backdrop covered in a dark red liquid from neck to toe, her hair pinned up like their companion of the past, and her golden eyes staring murderously into the eyes of the viewer.

"What happened to you Saber," they both say in unison.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thanks and please review


End file.
